Tier 15
by ilovemarshall
Summary: Fionna goes to college and meets Marshall. what will gumball do to prevent there relationship? This story may turn into an M rating later on in the story. reviews are nice!:)
1. Chapter 1: vampire boy

To tier 15

chapter one

"Ok fionna time for your first day at college! Rise and shine!" Shouted Cake excitedly in my doorway.

Yesterday I was so excited for college, but now a fear was striking though my body like a lightning bolt. What if no-one likes me?

"Ok cake..." I yawned.

"Arn't you excited!?" Cake said shocked.

"Of course I am.." I said. "I'm just tired.."

"Ok well I've got bacon pancakes on the way so get dressed quickly."

What was I going to wear? I looked in my wardrobe to find my grey skinny jeans and black top.

"This will have to do" I said to myself.

Quickly I swallowed my bacon pancakes and walked out the door the the college bus.

"Bus card please." Said the driver.

I passed my bus card to him. There were no seats accept one. A vampire boy with a cute black top on was sitting there.

"Hey bunny." He said with a smirk. "Come sit by me."

Its not like I had a choice. I sat beside him.

"You still haven't told me your name bunny" He said with a cute smile. "My names marshall"

"Fionna. Nice to meet you" I said

"So what are you anyways? I'm intrigued."

"I'm a human."

The whole bus was looking at me in awe now.

"A-a human? Sorry.. I thought they were extinct." Marshall said in shock

"Seems not. I the only one left." I said abit annoyed

"Wow... thats radical! Want to hang out with me?"

My cheeks flushed pink.

"When?" I asked

"Hmmm. How about you come the forest bar tonight! I perform there." He said.

"Perform?" I asked.

"Yeah I play bass guitar and sing. It's a pretty cool job."

"That's awesome!" I said "Sure I'd love to go."

"Great!" Said marshall cheerfully.

The bus stopped and we got off.

"What have you got first?" Asked marshall.

I stopped to look in my bag for my time table.

"I'm joking!" He laughed. "I already know what you've got. You've got performing arts with me."

"How did you know?"I asked.

"I'm a vampire. I can see through things. Don't worry! I'm not a pervert! I was raised to not do that stuff."

"Whatever c'mon lets go." I blushed.

When I got to performing arts my teacher explained that we had to create a short play about a horror scene. We had to be in three's.

I went for marshall but four other girls wanted to be with marshall.

"Fine I'll go with some one else..." I turned to walk away.

"Wait fionna I want to do the play with you!"

"Ok" I said happily.

I could see loads of girls giving me dirty looks and talking about me. I didn't care.

As I was walking towards marshall I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me madam, may I work with you? My name is gumball."

I turned to see a dude with a pink face and swifty pink hair. He must be one one of the candy princes.

"Sorry dude, but I've already got a partner." I smiled.

"Who?" He asked

"Marshall. You can join as a three if you want."

"Yes, ok then." He scowled.

We walked over to marshall.

"Marshall meet gumball." I introduced.

"Oh, god not gumbutt." Said marshall with a hissy tone.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I aked confused.

"We went the same high school." Said gumball trying to hide his anger.

"Well lets get started."

When it was our time to perform I got into my position. We were doing a play where gumball and I are best friends watching a scary movie and whilst we're watching it marshall comes in and scares us. I didn't know that marshall could make such scary faces and I was actually scared when his face turned all horrid but we got a standing ovation so I didn't care after that.

At break me and marshall were hanging out around the sheds.

"You really were scared when I was playing my role, wern't you?" He asked

"Um, well I wasn't expecting it I guess."

"You looked so cute when you were scared" Marshall laughed

"You are a natural flirt arn't you?"

Before I could say anything else marshall had grabbed me by the hands.

"I need to show you something"


	2. Chapter 2: gumbutt's fantasy

Tier 15

OK GUYS LETS GET SOME MORE REVIEWS YAAAAAY

Chapter 2

Marshall started floating and picked me up.

"Hey, marshy! What are you doing?"

"Oh, jeeze. You've picked up that nickname already, huh? I already told you, bunny, I want to show you something..."

"What? What is it?" I said confused.

"Okay! Okay. You'll find out, just close your eyes. No peeping!"

At first I thought that he was going to kiss me but it was a few minutes before he told me to open my eyes again.

"Hey can I open my eyes now?" I groaned.

"Okay then. open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw a bed a beautiful flowers, a swinging bench and two vodka & cokes.

"Wow! where are we?" I asked

"Its my secret place to be on the top of the school. Kind of romantic, yes?"

I giggled and took a sip of my drink.

"Where did you get the V&C from?"I asked.

"Why would you like some more?"

Marshall held out his hand and suddenly a bottle of vodka and coke apeared out of nowhere.

"is there anything you can't do?" I giggled

"Well... I can't drink blood."

"But your a vampire!" I said confused.

"Dude, have you ever tasted blood? Not nice. I'm a veggy."

"Cool! I was worried at first you might guzzle me up." I said.

"A beautiful girl like you? No." He laughed. "Hungry?"

"What have you got to offer?" I giggled

"Well ma'am, we have the seafood platter, the roast hog with a special apple sauce..." Marshall joked. "OR we can have burger and fries. Your choice!"

"I think I'll have the third option thanks" I giggled.

'How can one boy be so friendly and nice and yet be so good looking?' I thought to myself. 'I think I like him..'

"I need to call my sister cake to tell her I'll be going a new friends house. " I said pulling out my Iphone.

I dialed the number.

"Hey, honeypie. Whatsup?" said cake.

"I'm just calling to say that I'm going a friends house after school."

"Ok sugar plum. Bye!"

Before I could say anything the phone cut off. She must be with mono.

"Oh yeah! I got you these." said marshall handing me a bag.

I opened the bag to find a pair of black studded high heels and super cool red and black wristbands

"Oh my glob marshy! These are so nice!" I said as I gave him a hug.

My chest went warm and I got butterflies in my stomache. Marshall leaned forward to kiss me.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

We both jumped and looked around. Gumball was standing there red in the face.

"What the fuck gumbutt!" Shouted marshall angrily. "Way to spoil a beautiful moment!"

I ran off crying of emmbarrasment.

"Fionna wait!" I heared marshall say. He ran after me.

"Fionna, I'm so, so sorry. I'm a tard, I know. What can I do to make it up to you?" Marshall pleaded.

I looked at him with a confused look

"Why are you sorry? Its gumbutts fault" I said

"Don't call me that fionna. I'm here to give you a second chance of being with me." Gumball said coming towards me."Thats what you want, right?"

"How can you be so full of yourself!? I hardly know you! just fuck off before this gets ugly." I shouted.

"Oh what are going to do? slap me?" Said gumball grabing hold of me tightly."I'm taking you home with me."

I punched him in the nuts and kicked him over.

"Whose the tough guy now, huh?" I shouted violently at him. "You want some more?"

I started punching him and kicking him. Marshall was just standing there with his mouth wide open.

"P-please...just...let me go.." Gumball coughed.

"Fuck off then you lil' pussy!"

Gumball scrambled to his feet and ran away.

"Can you belive that? He thought he could take me home! What a little perv!"

"Wow. You're seriously hot when your mad."

I playfully wacked him round the head with one of the pillows of the bench and laughed.

"I think you have something in your eye..."

Marshall leaned forward and pecked me on the lips. something magic sparked between us and I went in for anouther kiss. our lips locked and I sat on his knee kissing him softly. We both giggled and marshall kissed my neck, back up to my lips. I let my tounge slip into his mouth. he tasted sweet, kind of like apples actually.

"Oh marshy..." I said passionatly.

I've never felt like this before. I think...I'm in love. how can this be? I only met this guy today. Am I taking things to rapidly?

The bell rang.

"Want to come over to mine babe?" Marshall asked kindly.

"Ok!" I said happily.

_Oooooooh what will happen next? review if I should continue!_


	3. Chapter 3: jigsaw piece

Tier 15

chapter 3

I put on my new booots and wrist bands.

"Do you thing I should get changed from my old clothes?" I asked

"No. I think you look perfect." said marshall hugging me from behind.

I giggled and turned around to him.

"What time does your show start?" I asked him

"6:00. We have plenty of time." Said marshall leaning down to kiss me.

He pinned me down to the sofa and stared into my eyes. my heart raced as he stroked my face and moved my hair out of the way. He kissed my lips softly. We continued kissing for five minutes until marshall got up.

"I almost forgot. I've got tickets to alton towers. you want to go? I heared the smiler is really good."

"Really! Cool! Thanks marshy!"

"Its ok. What do you wan't for tea? We could order pizza."

"Pizza sounds good."

Marshall got out his laptop.

"Ok... what flavour?" marshall asked

"Mozzarella please." I replyed

"Ok then! It'll be here in 10 minutes. We'll have just about half an hour to eat it."

"Thanks mashy" I said

"That goddamn nick name!" Marshy whined

"Don't you like it?" I laughed.

"You just make me sound cute with your sweet voice. I'm not pink and fuffy like gumbutt!" He said ruffling my hat

suddenly the doorbell rang

"The pizzas are here."

Me and marshall quickly answered the door. Gumball was standing there with two pizzas.

"Um one mozzarella and one tomat- Fionna amd marshall lee! What are you two doing here?"

"Well you might not has noticed but this is MY house, this is MY girlfriend, and those are OUR pizzas. Goodbye!" Said marshall grabbing the pizzas and shutting the door in his face.

After me and marshy were laughing till we were crying about gumbutts reaction.

"I didn't know he delivered pizzas!" I laughed

"And he calls me a low life!" Marshy laughed

We ate our pizzas and went to marshalls gig where everyone was chanting him to go on stage.

"ML ML ML ML ML!"

Marshall got on stage and got out his bass

"This one goes out to a little friend called fionna..." he said.

My eyes glisened.

"love for you and nobody,

cause you are never off my mind,

I close my eyes, and i see your face,

when i'm alone, i long for your embrace

and I've tryed to find you many times

but you avaded my eyes,

cause you are, you are, you aaare,

one of a kind,

find every simple part,

the part that completes my heart,

I dont know, I dont know,

no i dont need,

all I know... ooooooh,

is your my missing jigsaw peice..."

The crowd roared as I ran on stage and gave him a huge hug.

_**ok so this chapter is a bit short but i haven't got much time:( sorry for not uploading yesterday**_**!**_** perleeeaaase review!**_


End file.
